


Your Heart Is All I Own

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [51]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Compliment, M/M, drunk compliment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: snxrkily on tumblr prompted: uhhh small idea but Bram just going on and on about how pretty simon is?? idk something cute like that





	Your Heart Is All I Own

Simon was starting to get anxious. He’d lost sight of Bram at the party almost an hour ago and had no clue where his boyfriend was.

It wasn’t like Bram to wander off like that. It was completely unlike him to not shoot Simon a text, letting him know that everything was okay.

Recently, they found themselves rarely enjoying parties without the other’s company. Leah called it their honeymoon phase, but Simon disagreed. Everything was better when Bram was around.

Simon made his way to the basement where he heard a bunch of loud cheering and assumed that there was a drinking game going on. He almost turned around but he heard a familiar voice.

“Bram?” Simon said to himself as he walked down the stairs. There were only a few people down there; Nick, Garrett, Griffin, and Bram. Bram’s was facing away from the stairs, but just from his laugh, Simon could tell that Bram was a little tipsy.

Well, he was actually in a certain stage of tipsiness which Simon absolutely loved. Bram rarely drank, but when he did he’d turn into an adorable, rambling, giggly drunk and Simon wondered how he’d missed this.

He got his answer when Garrett ran up to him and signaled him to stay quiet.

“Just listen,” Garrett whispered.

“Hey, Greenfeld, do you mind telling us what you like so much about Spier again?” Nick gave Simon a wink as if he’d discovered something incredible.

“Where do I start?” Bram said dramatically, and Simon wished Bram would audition for the next musical. Or at least Drunk Bram.

“Simon’s the prettiest human being on Earth,” Bram said defiantly. “I mean, have you seen the guy?”

Urged on by the nods from everyone in the room, Bram continued. “He’s so beautiful. His hair is so soft, I could run my fingers in it all day and never get bored,”

Simon didn’t think it was fair that Drunk Bram was so articulate, but that wasn’t the only thought on his mind. Bram had earnestly given these compliments to him behind closed doors or whispered them into his ear while they were at school.

But he’d never delivered them so brazenly. Without fear.

It filled Simon’s heart with an emotion he couldn’t quite describe, but it closely matched the resonance of pure adoration in Bram’s voice.

“And his eyes…” Bram trailed off dreamily. “Before we even started dating, I fell in love with his eyes. Did you know they’re magic?”

Simon could see the rest of the guys trying not to laugh, but Bram didn’t seem to notice or care. “They change color. Sometimes they look green or blue or gray. But there’s this one color that only I get to see, and I’m not telling you that,”

“Okay bud,” Nick said, patting Bram on the back.

“Want to know my favorite part of him?”

A part of Simon wanted to rush up to Bram and wrap him in his arms, but another part of him told him to wait a moment longer.

“I don’t know if you should say that in public,” Griffin joked.

“His heart,” Bram said softly as if he were divulging a secret. “He has no idea how big it is and how much love he fits into it, but I know because I’ve felt it,”

That was Simon’s breaking point, he rushed past the other boys and made his way to Bram.

“Simon! I was just talking about you,” Bram grinned.

“Really?” Simon matched his smile.

“Yup,” Bram said, popping the ‘ _p’_ at the end of the word.

Simon laced his hand with Bram’s, trying to lead him out of the room. He thanked Garrett for keeping an eye out for Bram that evening and then marched alongside Bram up the stairs.

It wasn’t often that Bram would enjoy a party like this, and Simon was beyond happy that he got a chance. His boyfriend would require multiple bottles of water and aspirins to get him past an inevitable headache that was to follow.

And perhaps it was a little self-indulgent of Simon to think so, but he definitely believed it was worth it.


End file.
